A New Rider
by Shadows08
Summary: Raven is just a plain girl. She has no home and no family. But when she meets Eragon she is taken on an adventure that she never even knew was possible.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I was Christopher Paolini do you really think I would be writing this here instead of publishing it in the books?

A/N: I'm sorry but the first few chapters of this story migh be a bit mixed up, kinda weird, and not that great.

Chapter 1

Inside Galbatorix's palace Raven ran as fast as she could, not knowing where she was going.

She ran into one room that had two shiny, smooth, gem-like rocks.

One was read and the other was black.

Then Raven woke up with a start.

She sat up, pushed her black hair out of her face and walked over to river and looked at her reflected face in the river.

She looked a bit pale. But her dark ocean-blue eyes looked back at her. For some reason that she never really understood, her eyes always seemed to sparkle.

Raven packed up her stuff, got up on her horse and started to ride away from her camp site.

Raven had never really had a real home. Her mother died when she was five and she never knew her father. So she just went wherever she wanted to whenever she wanted to.

Then she thought back to her recent dream.

_'What was so important about those rocks? And why were they in Galbatorix's palace?'_ Raven asked herself.

_'Are those dreams trying to tell me something?'_ she wondered.

As she kept riding, and the sun began to rose, Raven continued to ponder her dreams about the rocks and Galbatorix's palace, as she continued to ride to her destination.

A/N: Sorry I know that it's really short. I promise I'll update soon.

REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I DO ALLOW FALMES!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my character, Raven.

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking forever to update.

gal-from-the-'hood- Thanx for reviewing. I'm sorry to say that this chapter is really short, but I'll try to write longer chapters as the story continues.

yusukesgirl2005- Thank you! I'm glad you like my story.

Brom the Storyteller- I am a big fan of Harry Potter, but I really didn't plan to base Raven's dream off of Harry Potter's dream. Thanx for reading my story.

o-dragon- Thanx for reading my story. I'll try to be more descriptive. Sorry about any grammatical errors I make.

thief master- Thanx for reading my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Now, ON WITH THE STORY

Chapter 2:

Staring at the fire in the camp he and Brom made, Eragon began to get lost in his thoughts.

'_Who knew that something as simple as a trip into the Spine would lead me to something as complex as this,' _he thought.

'_Are you alright?'_ Saphira asked him. '_Yes, I'm just thinking about how we got from Carvahall all the way to here,' _Eragon replied. '_Ah,'_ she said.

Then Brom asked Eragon to spar.

After that Eragon got ready to go to sleep.

Right before he closed his eyes, Saphira said '_I love you little one.'_

'_And I you,'_ Eragon replied.

He fell into a very deep sleep, knowing that the very next day he would be in Teirm.

A/N: I'm very very sorry that that chapter was so short. I'm still trying to set the stage for this story. I promise that I'll try to make the chapters longer as the story continues.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything, except for my character, Raven.

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I'm sorry but, this chapter is very short. The 1st three chapters are like introductory chapters. But I promise all the other chapters she be a pretty good length.

Thanks for all reviews!

Chapter 3

Raven woke up drenched in sweat despite the cool night air.

She had that same dream again.

'_I think that before long this dream is just going to drive me mad,'_ Raven thought while pushing her long hair out of her face.

'_What's the big deal about a bunch of shiny rocks?'_ she wondered. '_There's no way any part of those dreams can be real' _She thought, '_Dreams are just dreams.'_

'_But what if they are true? What if this is something really important?' _a tiny voice in the back of her mind asked her.

'_I shouldn't keep thinking about those stupid dreams, they're dreams and nothing more'_ she thought to herself firmly. But somehow she just wasn't convinced.

'_Oh well, I should just keep moving,'_ Raven thought and started to get her horse, Fireheart, ready to begin traveling.

She was planning to make her way to Teirm.

'_I wonder how long I'll stay this time,'_ she thought, '_Most likely not longer then a few months.'_

And as the sun began to rose Raven finally reached Teirm .

A/N: Like I said, a very short chapter. But the next chapters should be an okay length. I'll try to update soon, but I can't make any promises.

REVEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I only own my character, Raven.

A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long to update.

Big thanks to Sword-Bite272 for giving me great advice. Dark Forbidding- Once in a while I do watch Teen Titans. dragon of the water- keep reading and you'll find out!

Chapter 4:

Raven's POV:

By sunrise Raven finally made her way into Teirm. Before long, she finally came upon a tavern. '_Sleep,'_ was her only real thought at the moment.

After getting a room in the tavern, she walked into the bar (A/N: I forgot what they call those thingies).

Raven saw an old man and a boy about her age talking to the guy who was running the bar (A/N: I'm writing/ typing this thing really early, so I forgot what everything was called). They seemed to be getting information. '_Information for what?'_ Raven wondered. '_You're just getting paranoid, Raven, It's probably nothing very important,'_ she thought.

She took a seat, and just observed what everyone else was doing. She noticed that some people were staring at her. '_They probably just never see any females in these type of places.'_

Before long, Raven decided to get some sleep even though the sun was just beginning to set. '_Might as well make up for all the lost sleep,'_ she thought, tiredly. And as soon as she hit the mattress she fell asleep.

She had a feeling that she was going to need all the sleep she could get, because she, also, had a feeling that something big was going to happen tomorrow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eragon's POV:

It was nighttime, and just as Eragon was about to go to sleep, he thought about what he and Brom were going to do tomorrow night.

'_We're going to break into the shipping records, before all this happened, if someone told me that I'd be doing stuff like this, I'd have though that they were quacks. But now, this kind of seems normal compared to the stuff I've been doing now.' _

After dwelling on his thoughts for a while, he decided to get some sleep. He had a feeling that something big was going to happen tomorrow. Well, besides breaking into a whole city's shipping records.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Raven's POV:

Raven woke up the next morning feeling well reasted. '_That was the best sleep I had for the first time, in a long time,'_ she thought, somewhat happily.

She decided to explore Teirm for the whole day, before she tried to find a job. '_Might as well see what Teirm has to offer,'_ she thought as she got dressed.

Raven never, ever, ever, ever wore dresses. She always wore boy's clothes because they always suited her purposes better, even if they were always a little too big on her. And she hated dresses. Many women looked down on Raven because of that, but she could care less. '_Let them think what they want,'_ she though disinterestedly.

Raven left the tavern and set out to explore Teirm.

She had forgot all about the feeling she had last night. But the feeling was right. Something big **was** going to happen.

A/N: I'm pretty sure that that's not the time when Brom and Eragon break into the records in the book, but this is fanfiction. I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't long enough for you, but I'll try to make longer ones as I go along.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except my character, Raven.

A/N: I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. I had writer's block for a while. But, I finally have a new chapter ready!

Thank you for all of the reviews.

Chapter 5:

It was late at night and Raven was still exploring Teirm.

She, finally, came to a large castle. She had heard from someone that that was where all the business records were kept.

Raven really had no idea why the business records were kept there. But, she knew it had some stupid thing to do with the stupid empire.

She saw the old man and the boy that she had seen earlier. They were accompanied by another man and they were talking to a guard.

Raven heard them say something about the boy forgetting something in an office.

She somehow knew that they were lying.

Raven wanted to know why they were lying. '_Why not just sneak in and find out?'_ she asked herself. '_No! You're going to regret it! Every time you do something like this it ends up with you in a bad situation! Haven't you heard that curiosity killed the cat!' _ her conscience (which she thought was long gone, dead, and buried) screamed at her

She ignored all her mental protests and when the guard had his back turned, she ran for it. '_That was way too easy, these guards are really stupid,' _she thought.

Raven thought she could her voices in a room that was across a hallway.

As quietly as she could she walked up to the door and heard voices inside. She heard the name, Eragon.

'_Eragon, why does that name sound familiar to me? I know I've heard it before,'_ she thought, frowning.

"Wait, there's someone outside the door," Raven heard one of the men say.

'_Oh dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit,'_ she thought while, frantically looking for a quick escape route.

But, someone grabbed her by the arm and yanked her into the room.

'_SEE I TOLD YOU! CURIOSITY KILLS THE CAT!'_ her conscience screamed at her.

"What are you doing here?' One of the men asked her roughly.

Just as she opened her mouth to answer, she heard guards in the hallway.

When they burst into the room, Raven decided it would be best if she remained as silent as possible, for the moment.

She heard the old man say something about getting lost.

"What about the girl, one of the guards never said anything about there being a girl," a guard said, suspiciously.

"Then either the guard didn't notice her, or forgot about her," the old man said.

"Just get out of here and go back to your home." the guard said.

Then they were escorted by guards out of the castle.

"What were you doing there?' the old man asked Raven.

"I wanted to know why you were lying to the guard, and why you wanted to look at business records," She answered back, figuring they would probably know she was lying.

"There was no harm done, she still doesn't know anything, why don't we just let her go?" the boy asked the old man.

All of the sudden, Raven remembered where she had heard the name Eragon from.

"Eragon," she said turning to look at the boy, "You're the boy who the king is after, the one who is rumored to be a dragon rider."

'_That was stupid, Rave, Pure stupidity. Who know what their going to do to you now! Why can't you just keep your mouth shut sometimes?'_ she asked herself.

Then, she heard the old man curse and say, "So much for her not knowing anything and no harm being done."

Raven knew that she was in a very bad situation now

'_I told you so,'_ her conscience said, smugly.

'_Shut up.'_

A/N: I'll try to update as soon as possible.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my character, Raven.

A/N: Finally an update! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update. I was loaded down with schoolwork cause my teachers were evil and hated me. But now that I'm out of school, I should be able to update faster.

Thank you so much for all the reviews!

Chapter 6:

Raven knew she was in big trouble at the moment.

_All because I couldn't keep my big mouth shut,'_ She thought, disgusted with herself.

"What are we going to do now?" Eragon asked the old man standing beside him.

The old man didn't answer him. After a few moments of deep thinking, he said, "We'll figure that out later. Right now, we need to get away from here," hegestured to the office building.

"And you," he pointed to Raven, "You are coming with us, for now."

Raven had the feeling that now probably wasn't a very good time to start arguing.

'_I knew that curiosity would just cause me trouble,'_ Raven thought, still disgusted with herself. '_It's not like that stopped you,'_ said the annoying little voice in her head.

She quietly followed the three people for sometime until they came upon a house.

Once they were all inside, a butler showed Raven to a room.

Exhausted, she collapsed onto the bed inside it. She almost immediately fell asleep.

Raven dreamed about the jewel- like stones in Galbatorix's palace, again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Did we honestly have to bring her here?" Eragon asked Brom.

"Yes. We can't risk her telling telling anyone about what she knows," Brom replied.

"But wouldn't people just think her mad if she said anything?" Asked Eragon.

"Not if she tells the right, or in our case wrong people," Brom said.

"Oh." Eragon paused for a moment. "What's going to happen when we leave here, then?"

"I think that the best and safest thing to do would be to bring her along with us," replied Brom.

"Are you sure?" Eragon asked, doubtful.

"Yes, it's better then taking the risk of leaving her here."

"Should we tell her now?" Eragon asked Brom.

"No, we should wait for tomorrow and tell her before we leave. It will give her less time to argue if she starts to argue," answered Brom.

"Alright," said Eragon.

"You should get some rest, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Brom told Eragon.

Eragon nodded, then left, and entered his room.

He climbed into the bed and told Saphira what happened.

'_That's very interesting,'_ Saphira said.

'_Well, I think that she will just be an unneeded burden,'_ Eragon told Saphira.

'_Maybe._ _Maybe she will turn out to be a great help,'_ she replied.

'_Maybe.'_

'_Goodnight, Little One,' _said Saphira.

'_Goodnight, Saphira,'_ he answered.

Then, Eragon drifted off into sleep.

A/N: I'm sorry if that was too short. I'm trying to make the chapters longer as I go. I'll try to update soon, but it will probably take a while.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
